


Miles Apart

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy and Coulson are in love with each other, F/M, Hacking, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inhumans (Marvel), Male-Female Friendship, Miles thinks Coulson is just a middle aged bureaucrat, Not that Lincoln friendly just that he's concerned with Inhuman matters primarily, ex-boyfriend, guys hating on Coulson together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know  where this came from, I was just amused by the idea.  Basically, SHIELD needs Miles to help find Daisy when HYDRA has captured her and Coulson bring in Miles Lydon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Apart

#

“We need someone that’s on Daisy’s level.”

“What about her Geek Squad?” Mack asks him, as he watches Coulson move from behind his desk to arrive next to him.

“They’re good,” Coulson nods. “They’re not _that_ good.”

He picks up the pad from the desk’s edge and pulls up a file on the monitor and nods to it.

“Miles Lydon,” Mack reads aloud.  “How do we know him?”

“We…worked together in the past,” Coulson says carefully, as Mack stares at him and waits. “And he’s Daisy’s ex-boyfriend.”

Mack chuckles to himself a little and uncrosses his arms.

“You really going to go there?”

“Agent Campbell wants to get her back too,” Coulson says, raising his eyebrows.

“How can he argue with that?”

 

 

#

At least this time it wasn’t in handcuffs,” Miles says, pulling his arm out of May’s grip.

“He tried to run,” she tells Coulson.

“Guess helping Skye isn’t at the top of your to do list these days.”

“Wait.  Who is Skye?” Joey whispers to May.  She gives him a look that tells him _later_.

“It’s more like digging myself out of a pile of debt since you left me with a significant handicap.”

“I’m sure you’ve managed,” Coulson answers. “You’re a resourceful guy.”

“And now I have to help you, or else?” he asks, looking between Coulson and May.

“It’s alien tech,” Lincoln answers, walking up. “ _That_ might be of interest to you.”

Miles looks up at him and nods, clearly tempted by the bait.

“What’s the catch?” he asks slyly.

“We get Daisy back, you get to eyeball stuff you shouldn’t,” Lincoln says gruffly, narrowing his eyes at Coulson.

“And you are?”

“Agent Campbell.”

“Skye is connected to this how, again?” he asks, glancing back at Coulson.

“She’s been captured by HYDRA,” Coulson tells him. “Agent Campbell believes that we can trace her location, but we need someone who can hack the alien coding to get inside it. Then we'll need access to floor plans, possible holding locations-"

"Medical labs," Lincoln adds, and Miles sees a brief moment of terror pass over Coulson's face.

“Guess her siding with a suit didn’t work out so well after all.”

“I’m not wearing a suit,” Coulson answers smugly, regaining his composure.  

It’s true. He’s not.

He clasps his hands in front of him and sees Miles stare at his prosthetic.

“Yeah,” Miles says, realizing he’s been caught. “When can we get started?”

“Now,” Lincoln answers.

 

 

#

“So Skye is Daisy now?  Daisy Johnson?” he shakes his head. “That name sounds _really_  suburban.”

“Just get back to it,” Lincoln says, pointing at the monitor.

Lincoln leaves and Miles tries hacking into the surveillance feed to get a better look around, only to find some familiar roadblocks.

“Oh, Skye,” he announces, cracking his knuckles. “You’ve gotten better.”

“Yeah, she has.  That’s because she’s better than you.”  Lincoln sets the beer down on the console next to him.  “Here’s your beer.”

“Someone has good taste in beer,” he says, popping off the top of the IPA with his keychain.  “You’re not convinced, right?  That I can locate her?”

“I’m not convinced about anything,” Lincoln answers, crossing his arms, making plenty of room for Coulson as he enters. “Quit stalling.”

“Miles,” Coulson says, then looks over at Lincoln wordlessly. “All settled in?”

Miles notes the exchange between the two of them before tossing out his next request.  “I’m going to need full access to the system, instead of getting locked out because my ex-girlfriend’s such a damn good hacker.”

A worried expression passes over Coulson’s face and then it’s gone.  “You can have it.  Just give me a few minutes.”

As he walks out, Miles glances up at Lincoln who's glaring down at him.

“What? He doesn’t like you, either.  Did you do something bad and this is your second chance?  Or did you get in between him and ‘Daisy Johnson’?”

Lincoln sets his jaw and rolls his eyes away.  “The alien stuff you’ll be looking at is from a race called the Kree. It's highly classified and should be kept that way.”

“Daisy has a type,” Miles grins, swiveling in his chair, taking another sip off his beer and looking him up and down. “You should be flattered.”

“Daisy’s in danger _because_ of Coulson,” Lincoln finally answers after a long moment. “She did it to protect _him_.”

Miles huffs and then notices the unlock confirmation pop up on the screen, that he’s now able to access their entire network.

“Perfect.  Let’s find your Daisy, shall we?”

 

 

#

“Why didn’t you tell me she’s one of those Inhumans?”

Coulson glares back at the younger man, but doesn’t answer immediately.

“You know that the government is hunting these people. What could happen to me if I’m a known associate?  I don’t have a secret base to shelter _me_.”

“What difference does it make _what_ she is?” Coulson asks him, raising his voice. “She’s in trouble.”

“Because of _you_ ,” Miles says, pointing at him. “That’s right, Agent Campbell told me.”

That gets him a very controlled smile. “Did he?  What else did he tell you?”

“That she was captured protecting you.  Why?”

“You know how she is once she gets an idea in her head,” he answers. “And she’s confident in her abilities, she just never suspected that I was bait-”

“No, I mean, why _you_?” Miles asks angrily. “I don’t get it.  You’re just a middle aged bureaucrat with an, admittedly cool, secret base.  That’s it, though!”

“I don’t know,” he replies, honestly.  He’s wearing it on his face. “I helped her find her parents? Although, not really.  She wanted to be a SHIELD agent and-”

“She found her parents?” Miles whispers, his eyes getting wider.

“Yes,” Coulson nods.  “Then lost them again.”

“Did you do _anything_ while all this was happening?!”

The older man holds up his left hand. “I…lost control of things, as I’m sure you’ve guessed.”

“That mean you have those powers too?”

“No.  Just a middle aged bureaucrat.  Still.”

“It's easy to fall in love with her,” he explains, watching him. “Whether she really lets you love her back?  That’s the tricky part.”

“What’s he doing in here?” Lincoln asks, appearing in the doorway of the office.

“He’s found out Daisy’s Inhuman, like you,” Coulson says, flicking his eyes between the two men, watching Miles put himself in check.

“Great. His decryption program worked,” Lincoln tells them. “We should be able to access their system now.”

 

 

#

“What was it like, meeting your parents?”

“Hey to you, too,” she answers, sounding groggy from the medication.

“Do I call you ‘Daisy’ now?”

“Sure,” she says, groaning a little as she tries to sit up.  “Ugh. My head’s still reeling.”

“You can make earthquakes.”

“That, too,” she replies, raising an eyebrow.  “Thanks for helping to get me back.”

“I got to look at some alien code,” he smiles, sitting in the chair next to her.  “My ex-girlfriend the superhero.”

“I’m _not_ a superhero,” she tells him with a roll of her eyes. “I’m-“

“Inhuman, I know,” he looks down at his hands for a moment. “As for things that haven’t changed, your old man still hates me.”

“Coulson doesn’t hate you, Miles.  And it’s not like that.”

“Yeah?” he asks, lifting his head.  “Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love him.”

She tilts her head at him, because this is a familiar moment. He asked her the same thing about himself, years ago.

Before she left in her van for Los Angeles.

“I do love him.”

“You don’t have a type after all.  Maybe it’s not too late for me to be a middle aged bureaucrat?”

“Shut up,” she says, laughing at him at the same time, and shoving at his shoulder.  “We’re just really close.”

“I know that face, I remember the first time I saw it. When we met in that bar.  Only this time, it's not for me.”

“I remember you forced me to two-step with you,” she smiles, changing the subject.

“I begged, actually.”

They sit for a moment in silence.

“Meeting my parents, wasn’t what I thought it would be. At all.  They were monsters, but they were my parents.  And they wanted me, Miles.”

“You guys aren’t monsters,” he tells her, touching his hand to her arm. “You’re doing incredible things, protecting people from stuff like HYDRA.  I’ll help,” he volunteers.  “From out there.  If you ever need it.”

“Thanks,” she says, reaching for his hand to hold it in hers.

 

 

#

“I owe you.”

He stops on his way up the ramp and turns back around to look at Coulson.

The fact that he’s wearing a suit makes him laugh a little.

“I accept all forms of payment,” he says, taking a few steps back towards Coulson and looking around the hangar.

He sees the red car there, and remembers it from his last SHIELD encounter.

“Including vintage sports cars.”

“Yeah,” Coulson says, with a nod. “No,” he starts to shake his head.  “Daisy’s too fond of her.”

“Oh, _Daisy_ is,” Miles shrugs.

“Me too,” Coulson admits.

“The suit,” Miles says with a tip of his chin.  “Was that for me?”

“No, I have an important meeting later,” Coulson scoffs.

Miles rolls his eyes and looks back up at the Quinjet. “You’d better take good care of her.  I can find you now.”

“I’ll do my best,” Coulson replies, looking a little exhausted by the past few days events.

“Sadly, I think you have been,” he tells him, checking him over. “I think I get it now.  Why you.”

Coulson can’t hide his curiosity and for a moment Miles feels a bit smug about having the upper hand.

“What?” Coulson asks him, like he’s run out of breath, just as Miles sees Lincoln walking towards them.

He claps him on the shoulder with a hand.

“Guys in suits.  That tie really brings out your eyes.”

Coulson scowls as Miles laughs and makes his way back up the ramp.

“Try growing a beard,” he yells after him just before the ramp shuts.

“What was that about?” Lincoln asks him.

“I have no idea,” Coulson answers.


End file.
